How to Have Sex
' How to Have Sex (#462)|next=yes|nextvideo= GirlsPlay Update (5) (#463)}} How to Have Sex was the seventeenth installment in the channel's React series. It had the girls reacting to a sketch by HowToBasic. This video was uploaded on December 4th, 2015 and was the 462nd video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video, with Kaylee substituting for Maddie. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mackenzie joking that they might learn something new after being told what she'll be reacting to. Mariya jokes that she forgot her notepad, so she won't be able to take notes, as the girls begin watching the clip. The clip begins with the "teacher" walking towards a blow up doll, Andrea joking that she needs instructions and is a virgin. Sydney says she not a feet person, and upon seeing the teacher dropping his pants, she gets concerned. A hot dog then plops out, Mars not expecting it, as the teacher places a condom on the hot dog and grabs it, Mariya worried about what's going to happen next. The teacher then throws it at the blow up doll, Andrea laughing while Mackenzie jokes that it was accurate. The camera then focuses on a miniature setting, as the teacher lights some candles and turns of the lights in the room. Sydney predicts that it's going to involve Barbie dolls, while Mars jokes that the teacher's penis is not going to fit into the doll. A Ken doll then walks in and the teacher bashes the two doll into one another at a very fast rate, leaving the girls speechless. The dolls then get changed into various positions, Mackenzie noting that the teacher has a very strong wrist. Mars watches as the two dolls get put into various weird positions, saying she doesn't get those positions, while Andrea jokes that it's lasting a lot longer than her experience. It then gets weirder, as the doll are now vibrating on animals and a banana. Kaylee comments that the person who made this is into some weird stuff, while Mackenzie sees the kind of dogs the toys are and jokes that they are Jenna Marbles's dogs. An egg then gets involved, Mars saying it's an interesting choice of dildo. The repeated bashing into one another continues, Andrea joking that if it's how sex works then she doesn't want it, as the dolls then vibrate on their own in the bed. Kaylee jokes that all the action is happening on the same bed, while Mars wonders if the teacher's hands are getting tired. The repeated bashing ends with the dolls breaking the egg and creating a mess, Andrea and Sydney joking that it at least got the messy part right. The teacher then destroys the set and places it all in the sink, taking Mariya by surprise, as the clip ends. The girls then give their opinion on the clip in the outro, Andrea joking that she didn't learn anything and that she doesn't think it's how it works. Mariya is also unsure what she learned, while Sydney is concerned for the person who made the clip. Mackenzie jokes that it was basically a movie chronicling her life from start to finish, as Sydney advises not to take the clip as a "How to". Mars comments that the egg part was accurate, before feeling that what she said was too much information. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Kaylee Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:2015